The present invention relates to a support for a device for inspecting a set of wheels.
Devices for inspecting sets of wheels must be capable of being used without dismounting the wheels. If it is desired, in order to reduce the time required for the inspection, to avoid any "antiwarp" operation consisting in effecting two measurements in two angular positions of the wheels offset 180.degree., the support of the inspection device must be capable of being supported in a reliable manner on an unwarped surface, in practice on the wheel hub.